1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a bineural dual sensing system for guiding the blind including a transmitter unit for transmitting inaudible signals and a corresponding receiver with earphones which are attached to respective side portions of a unit to be worn by a user. The receiver senses the transmitted signal and processes it at a specified tone and/or volume dependent upon the angle and distance of reception.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Transmission of information by sound is known in the art of object recognition. The following represents the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,307 to Bidault et al. discloses a sound signaling and optical signaling system utilized at a crosswalk. The depression of a button for a predetermined amount of time alerts the user with a sound message, as well as with an optical message using green and red figurines. The generation of the sound signal is controlled by a microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,294 to Alonzi et al. discloses an apparatus for aiding the blind comprising a portable, radio frequency transceiver and a stationary, radio frequency base transceiver unit. The transceiver is carried by the individual and transmits a message request signal in response to manual activation of a transmit button.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,836 to Ono et al. teaches a portable guide device for the visually handicapped including a radio frequency signal oscillator. The position indicator unit is disposed at a desired place and includes a radio frequency signal receiver and a loud speaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,907 to Friedman discloses a homing system for directing the user to a specified location comprising a plurality of remote modules and a mobile module.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,022 to Osaka discloses a system for guiding the blind including at least one receiver/sound generator unit having a built-in sound generator giving information on the destination of the user, a receiver for actuating the sound generator in accordance with a control signal coming from outside, and a transmitter/control unit carried by the user for producing the control signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,083 to Imamura discloses a traffic signal system for the blind having a sound system generator electrically connected to a blue light of the traffic signal device which generates a signal representative of sound synchronous with the lighting of the blue light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,922 to Trawick, III discloses a traffic control system including an interrogating FM radio transmitter-receiving unit, which can be incorporated into a cane, and a responding FM radio receiver transmitter unit operatively associated with the traffic signal light control circuit at a street intersection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,407 to Moricca et al. teaches a polysensory mobility aid comprising first and second signal generating means which produce audio frequency signals coupled to respective electrically operable stimulating devices for providing both tactile and auditory stimulation. Each of the signal generating means includes two camera means that generate signals representative of the brightness of optical images projected thereon.
Notwithstanding the prior art which teaches numerous variations on the idea of sound transmission and sensing to aid the visually impaired, the prior art fails to teach the system of the present invention which involves a dual sensing system for receiving a transmitted signal and processing it such that information regarding the identification and location of an object is relayed.